5 Questions
by criminalmindslover87
Summary: When Hotch goes missing JJ and the rest of the team only have 5 questions on their minds: who, what, when, where and why. Story 1 of 3 in the 5 Questions Series. **Revised - Minor changes have been made to existing chapters, as well as the removal of chapter 11.
1. Chapter 1

Agent Jareau woke to the sound of her phone ringing at 5:00 am on Tuesday morning. She sat up and picked up the receiver, "Hello." She said.

"Jennifer? Have you seen or heard from Aaron?" A voice JJ didn`t recognize said.

"Aaron?" JJ replied, confused.

"My husband. Aaron Hotchner. He didn`t come home last night after work. I`ve called everyone else he knows, and no one has seen him since he left work." Now JJ new who she was speaking with, but Haley seemed very calm for someone who thought her husband was missing. JJ was no profiler but she new Haley was not all that worried about where he was, more so when she could speak with him about something important.

"I`m sorry I haven't seen him, but if I do I`ll tell him you are looking for him."

"Thank you."

As soon as JJ hung up the phone she picked it back up, and in a panic dialled a number as fast as she could. "Garcia? Connect me with the rest of the team A.S.A.P."

"Done, but I can`t reach Hotch" Garcia replied.

"I know."

"Someone had better be dying baby girl, you woke me up at 5:10 am!" Morgan said.

"Gideon" Another voice said.

"This is Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Elle Greenaway here."

"Okay, we have the whole team on now, go for it JJ."

"Well, Morgan someone might be dying. We have a missing persons that was reported to me about ten minutes ago. The victim was reported last seen last night at work." JJ announced to the team.

"Do we have a name?" Elle questioned.

"Yes, Aaron Hotchner. Hotch is missing."

"We need to find him, now. Lets meet at the office in 30." Morgan said

"Okay, see you then." JJ said and then hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

JJ rushed to get ready, she knew that Hotch was in danger and they needed to find him 6 hours ago. As she got ready to go to the office, JJ found herself brushing away tears she didn`t know she was crying.

About 5 minutes after informing the team of Hotch`s disappearance there was a knock on JJ`s door. She didn`t know if this unsub was kidnapping members of her team so she neglected to answer the door.

"JJ? Please answer the door." A very familiar voice said. Hotch`s voice. Hotch sounded like he was in pain. As soon as she realized this she ran to the door.

"Hotch!" She exclaimed, clearly excited to hear his voice, but in a split second her face changed to shock and worry. "Oh my God, what happened to you? Are you okay?"

"Long story." His voice was full of pain as if it hurt to talk. "I will tell you later. May I come in?"

"Of course. Here let me help you." She said as she guided his arm to her shoulder to help him balance. "There is an extra bedroom down the hall, you should lie down." JJ guided him towards the room.

"JJ?"

"Yes Hotch?"

"Thank you."

"Anything for you." JJ replied as she opened the door to the bedroom. "And I`m sure the rest of the team would say the same thing." She added after realizing that saying she would do anything for him might let him on to her feelings for him which she tried so hard to hide. She guided him over to the bed and helped him lie down then her face changed as she remembered something important. "I should call the team before they leave to go to the office." JJ said as she scrambled to dial the number.

"Why?"

"We just filed a missing persons report, for you." JJ replied. "Garcia? Tell the team to meet me at my house instead." She said speaking into the phone.

"Okay, but why the sudden change in plans? Garcia questioned.

"I`ll tell you when you get here."

"All right."

"Oh." Hotch said, astonished, after waiting politely for her to hang up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

JJ stood still and looked at Hotch, she hadn`t realized how much pain he was in. She couldn't stand to see him like this, she almost started crying again, but reminded herself not to cry in front of him. She was just noticing the blood all over his jacket. _What happened to him?_ She wondered but didn`t want to ask, she knew he would tell her when he was ready.

JJ walked over to the bathroom and got a facecloth, she wet the cloth and went back into the room Hotch was in. She carefully removed his jacket and handed him the cloth to wipe some of the blood off his shirt while she put the jacket in the washer.

"JJ, is there any blood on my back?" Hotch asked as JJ walked back into the room. JJ could tell that it hurt him just to roll over.

"Yes. Pass me the cloth, I`ll try to wipe some of it off." JJ replied. As he passed her the small, blood covered cloth there was a knock at the door.

"Hi, come in guys." She said opening the door and greeting her team.

"Why the sudden change of plans?" Asked Elle.

"Forget that, let's find Hotch." Morgan said.

"Come with me I think this will answer all your questions." JJ said as she led them toward the room where Hotch was.

"Hotch! You`re back!" The team said together.

"Yes. I`ll tell you what happened once I get some of the blood off my clothes." Hotch replied. The last words seemed to take them by surprise, and they all seemed to only notice when he said it that Hotch had blood stains all over his clothes.

JJ walked over to the bed and began gently rubbing the blood stains on Hotch`s back, after rubbing for a while JJ noticed something. _Why hadn`t Hotch gone to a doctor?_ JJ rushed out of the room to her phone. "What are you doing?" Reid questioned grabbing her arm as she went out into the hall.

"Calling an ambulance." JJ replied. She noticed the confusion on Reid`s face so she added: "Hotch was shot."

Reid looked at JJ with wide eyes, he was clearly in shock. He walked over to Morgan, Elle, Garcia, and Gideon. "JJ just said that Hotch was shot. She is gone to call an ambulance right now."

Morgan turned to Hotch. "When did this happen?"

"Right before JJ let me in. If she hadn`t opened the door at that moment I`d be dead right now."

JJ came back into the room and announced: "The ambulance is on its way." She had missed Hotch`s statement. She walked over to the window and said to Hotch: "It`s cold out, you`ll need a jacket." JJ walked over to Morgan and held out her hand.

"JJ I need a jacket too." Morgan argued.

"Fine but if Hotch gets a cold it's on your head." JJ said, knowing that he would give up his jacket for Hotch any day he just needed to be reminded of it. And as she suspected Morgan surrendered his coat. She walked over and tried to help Hotch put on the jacket but he immediately protested.

"No, give Morgan back his jacket."

"What if you get sick?" JJ asked, concerned.

"JJ-" Hotch started but was cut off by her worried tone.

"You`ll get a cold or hypothermia."

Everyone knew that JJ was like the mother of the team, not because she was older, because she wasn`t, but because she treated them like children sometimes but only out of her love for them. She loved each member of the team in a sibling sort of way but somehow today she seemed a little more loving toward Hotch, nevertheless they all were, just not showing it as much as her.

"I promise I`ll tell you if I get cold. Okay? Don`t worry."

"How can I not worry? One of my closest friends was just shot." By the time she had said this the ambulance had pulled up and the paramedics were now putting Hotch on a stretcher. As the paramedics brought him out of the house and towards the ambulance JJ added: "I`m worried about you."

As soon as she said it his eyes closed and she heard a paramedic say:"He`s not breathing." Then they closed the doors to the ambulance, leaving JJ standing in her driveway with tears in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

In the Hospital waiting room the team, with the exception of their leader, was waiting to hear news about Hotch, he had gone into surgery as soon as he got there, an hour ago.

JJ walked over and sat down next to Reid. "JJ are you okay?" He said as he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"What if he doesn`t make it?" JJ sniffled. "He... He wasn`t breathing, when they took him in the ambulance. He wasn`t breathing, Spence. I... I don`t know if I can live without him." She admitted for the first time to anyone, including herself. By now she couldn`t fight the tears anymore, she began sobbing, and Reid wrapped his arms around her.

"He is strong enough to get through this. He`ll be okay JJ." Reid said trying to comfort her, but even he himself didn`t know if this was true. _It has to be true_, He thought. _They wouldn`t take a dead man into surgery._

* * *

><p>JJ`s phone rang, pulling her back to reality. "Hello." She sniffled.<p>

"Jennifer. It`s Haley. Did you hear from Aaron?"

"Yeah, he`s here at the-"

JJ was interrupted by Haley, who didn`t sound panicked but more professional like Strauss . "Great! Tell him he needs to pick up something from me immediately."

"Mrs. Hotchner, I would but he`s in-" Again JJ was cut off but this time by a dial tone.

JJ wiped the tears off her face and stood up. "I`m sorry." She said to Reid, sincerely.

"No, no, it`s okay. We are all upset by what happened. I`ve been fighting tears myself at times."

"I have to go pick up something for Hotch. Call me if there is any news." JJ announced as she headed for the door.

* * *

><p>Back in the waiting room an hour later, JJ, along with Reid, went to go talk to a doctor. It had been 3 hours since Hotch had been admitted into surgery and there was still no news.<p>

"Agent Hotchner came out of surgery half an hour ago. I don`t know why you were not notified sooner, but he is in room 203."

"Thanks we`ll go there now." Reid replied.

"Come on guys let`s go." JJ said as they passed the group.


	5. Chapter 5

As they entered the brightly lit hospital room, JJ wondered what he could remember, what he could feel, what he could even say to her to make her feel better than she did at that moment.

"Hotch, Hotch? Can you hear me?" Garcia questioned.

"I would say yes if we are talking now, Garcia." Hotch responded.

Morgan grinned. "How ya feeling man?"

"Better. Strauss was here earlier for a brief moment, wanted to know who did this to me, what she could do to help."

"She actually offered to help?" Remarked Elle. "What was she shot too?"

Hotch pondered the thought. "She can be helpful when she wants."

"Which is never."

Reid began to notice that Gideon had disappeared from the group. "Excuse me for a second, Hotch."

As his feet came in contact with the blue and white tile floor, he caught a glimpse of Gideon in deep conversation with the E.R. doctor.

"So exactly where did the bullet land when it hit him?" Asked Gideon.

"Well, the entry point was probably around the spinal fragments, tore a ligament or two, and caused a major fracture in the right shoulder." Answered the doctor.

Confused and dazed Gideon turned to Reid. "Translation Reid?"

"It went through his back Gideon."

"So what did the doctor say about Hotch`s condition?" Reid questioned while they walked back to their friends hospital room.

"He`s pretty stable, but they can`t be 100% sure, it`s only been an hour since his surgery, they said he needs to take it easy for a while. They don`t know when he will be able to return to work, but he can go home in a week or so depending on his condition." By the time Gideon had finished they had reached Hotch`s room.

"Who hurt you man?" Morgan asked, angry. He made two fists subconsciously as he asked the question they all wanted an answer to.

Hotch started to respond but was interrupted by JJ. "Wait. Before you start, Haley had me pick this up for you." JJ thought about telling him how Haley hadn`t let JJ tell her that Hotch was in the hospital , and was shot but decided it could wait.

Hotch opened the large manila envelope and pulled out five sheets of paper. The team watched while he read the first line and his expression changed. Hotch kept his stoic expression but the six people in that room, who knew him best could see the hurt in his eyes. Nevertheless he pushed the papers aside and waited for someone to change the subject.


	6. Chapter 6

They all knew Hotch to well to question the papers. He`d tell them about the papers when he wanted to, if he wanted to. Garcia was first to speak brining the topic back to who had hurt their friend. "Dear God, Bossman, do you have any idea how worried and mentally ill I`ve been just thinking about what happened to you?"

"Oh, right. Well, I was walking from my car to the hotel I`m staying in, and a man who appeared to be in his late fifties to early sixties came up to me. He was approximately five foot ten, and was wearing light wash blue jeans and a leather jacket. His hair was gray and he was almost bald." Hotch spoke slowly and stared at the wall as he did. He didn`t look but he knew Gideon was writing all this down in a little notebook as Reid read over his shoulder memorizing every detail. "He hit me in the head with a baseball bat, and knocked me out. I don`t remember much after that, not until this morning. I woke up tied to the passenger seat of his car, in the back facing the rear window. He was speeding and there was a police car following us. I knew that he would be arrested if the police saw me, of course so did he. He pulled into the parking lot of a diner and got out. He ran around the vehicle and pulled me out tossing the ropes and gag on the floor inside the car. The police car pulled up but he pushed me into the diner and pointed to a gun in the car. I ran out the back door of the diner and realized JJ`s house was just down the street so I ran there and just as she opened the door I heard him yell from behind me. Then he shot me. That was the only thing he said the entire time. He said: `That`s what you get for hurting my baby girl. ` I don`t know who he was talking about." Hotch finished and looked at all the members of his team. Just as he'd predicted Gideon was taking notes while Reid read over his shoulder. Garcia was crying. Elle just stood there listening attentively. Morgan's hands were clenched in fists. Last but not least he looked at JJ, she looked at him, concerned with tears in her eyes.

Morgan was first to speak. "Looks like we have everything we need to start an investigation. Baby girl, make a list of every female unsub or victim, and all female criminal Hotch has prosecuted.

"Morgan, that's not necessary, the police caught him right after he shot me. Nevertheless, I'd still like to know who he was talking about."

"Say no more Bossman, I'll make that list, but I need parameters." Garcia said cheerfully.

"Me and Morgan will go down to the police station and talk to this guy, see if he'll tell us anything." Proclaimed Elle grabbing Morgan's arm and heading for the door.

"I'll go, see if I can help with the media." JJ said following Morgan and Elle.

"I think I'll go too. Help the police." Gideon said. "Coming Reid?"

"No thanks, I'm going to stay here." Reid just stood there staring at the floor

"Okay." With that Gideon left leaving just Reid and Hotch in the hospital room.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you okay Reid? You don`t look so good. Sit down." Hotch said once they were alone. Reid did as Hotch suggested but didn`t speak, or look up. "I`m sorry."

"Hotch don`t apologize it`s not your fault. You can`t control whether others hurt you or not. You can`t control other people." Reid took a deep breath. "That`s not all that`s bothering me. Do you remember Lila, she lives in Las Angeles, she had a women, Angie, stalking her? I-I kissed her."

"I know it`s no secret, it was on the cover of every magazine and newspaper. What`s bothering you?"

"I miss her." Reid looked at the floor again.

"Call her."

* * *

><p>JJ arrived at the police station to find several cameras and reporters outside with no officer handling them. She approached them and cleared her throat to get them to face her. "The Virginia State Police are not ready to give a statement at this time regarding the shooting of an F.B.I. Agent. Rest assured that you will be informed of that time."<p>

JJ started to make her way through the crowd of reporters but they swarmed around her as one asked: "Who are you?"

"Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau of the Behavioural Analysis Unit of the F.B.I."

They kept asking questions and she tried to answer as many as she could at once. Those questions were: What is the B.A.U.`s involvement with this case? Who is the victim? Do you have any suspects in custody? "We are just helping the police in whatever way we can. No comment. No comment."

* * *

><p>When Garcia got back to her office she called every technical analyst in the building, this was one long list. Not only did the list consist of every female victim, unsub, or criminal Hotch has prosecuted, but the list had to be of all of their fathers, brothers, boyfriends, husbands, ex`s. This was going to be a long day.<p>

* * *

><p>"You said to Agent Hotchner that he 'hurt you baby girl'? Why? Who is your 'baby girl'?" Morgan demanded staring at Jake Howard in the tiny interview room of the Virginia State Police Department.<p>

"My daughter, Kathleen Howard, was a victim in one of the cases he headed a few months ago. She died because he didn`t get there in time. If he had been one minute earlier my daughter, she would have made it. He is the reason my baby girl died. I want justice for her, and that means the person responsible for her death dies. That means Agent Hotchner dies"

"The man responsible for Kathleen`s death is not Agent Hotchner, it`s the man who put a bullet through her head, and that man is in jail, and will be for life." Morgan was now yelling. How could this guy believe Hotch is responsible for his daughter`s death? This guy is definitely either psychotic or having a mental breakdown.

"No! If Agent Hotchner had of been doing his job he would have gotten there in time, and Kathleen would be alive, and we wouldn`t be here right now!" With this Morgan couldn`t take it anymore. He stormed out of the room to avoid punching Mr. Howard.

"Morgan!" Elle called as she followed him. "I know he blames Hotch but it`s not his fault!"

"No, it`s mine! I was the one who suggested waiting until someone had a clear shot to go in case he was armed. It`s my fault Kathleen was shot, and it`s my fault Hotch is in the hospital."


	8. Chapter 8

Hotch was glad that Reid finally admitted that he`d missed Lila. After all he too knew what it was like to be too shy to ask the woman you loved on a date, but for him that time was in High School when he met Haley.

With Reid gone out in the hallway to call Lila, Hotch now picked up the papers he had thrown aside earlier when the room was crowded. For the second time that day he read the line he had been waiting for months only now seeing it in front of him felt worse.

Hotch stared at the first sentence of the papers for a long time, remembering better times. Thinking how they had gone from vowing to be together forever to the sheets of paper in his hands. Hotch didn`t realize how long he just looked at the paper, but at some point in time Reid had returned to the room.

"Hotch? Are you okay?"

"Hmm. Yeah, I`m fine. How did it go with Lila?"

"You don`t look fine, you look upset, and it went great. She is in town this week and we are going to dinner on Thursday."

Hotch hadn`t managed to fool the young profiler, and there was no point in lying now so he confessed. "Haley filed for divorce."

"Oh, Hotch I`m so sorry." Reid knew very little of Hotch and Haley`s relationship, after all Hotch was a man who kept his personal life to himself. Nevertheless he could tell from the look in his eyes that he still loved her.

"We haven`t been close for a while. We kind of drifted apart. I`ve been staying in a hotel for three months now."

"I-I didn`t know." Reid really didn`t know what else to say at that moment.

Then JJ walked in, unaware of the conversation that was taking place just moments before. Hotch had managed to go back to his usual stoic expression, and Reid still looked sad. JJ didn`t take much notice to Reid`s sadness because he had looked the same when she had left. Nevertheless, even though she wasn`t a profiler, she was one of Hotch`s closest friends, and she could see the hurt and sadness in his eyes.

"What`s going on Hotch?"

"Haley filed for divorce, and she wants permanent custody of Jack."

By now JJ knew that he wasn`t just sad and hurt, he was afraid. She had never seen Hotch fear anything before. He was afraid of losing his son. Afraid of never seeing Jack again. "I`m sorry. If there`s anything I can do." As she said this, she realized there was something she could do, or at least try to do, to make him feel better.


	9. Chapter 9

Morgan and Elle were in Morgan`s car on the way back to the hospital when Garcia called. "Okay, I have every frickin` techie in the building on this, but baby I need parametres."

"Baby girl, you`re on speaker. As for parametres, is there a Kathleen Howard on that list of yours?"

"Yes, she was the last victim in the John Smith case a few months back. Her dads name was Brian Taylor, he died in a car accident when a drunk driver ran a red light the week before she was born." Garcia said, upset.  
>"Her mother re-married last year to a Jake Howard. Both mother and daughter changed their last names after the wedding because it was too painful of a reminder of the deceased father and husband." Garica was on the verge of tears. "Kathleen was engaged to be married to a Mr. Ian Meadus. Either of those our unsub?"<p>

"Yeah. So the step-dad is mentally ill."

"Why? What did he do? You know besides kidnapping and shooting Hotch."

"He blames Hotch for his step-daughters death."

"Wow, that is crazy. P.G. out, see you back at the hospital."

"Morgan! Watch out!" Elle cried, as she saw his car passing over the yellow line in the middle of the road and the headlights of a tractor trailor truck coming towards them.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hi!" Garcia said, cheerfully, as she entered her boss`s hospital room for the second time that day. She hadn`t realized at that moment that she was th only cheery one in the room. "What`s up? Who died? It looks like a funeral home in here." She added as she looked around at here friends faces.

"It`s nothing, Garcia." Hotch said. She started to argue but he gave her a warning look.

"I guess Morgan told you all about your kidnapper?" As she looked around she noticed the absense of the dark skinned, and the sarcastic profilers.

"We haven`t heard from them yet. What do we know?" Hotch questioned, wanting to know all about the jerk that had done this to him, and why.

"Well, his name is Jake Howard and his step-daughter, Kathleen, was the last victim in the John Smith case a few months ago. Thats all I know, but I think Morgan has more info." Garcia replied. "Oh, and I think Morgan mentioned something about him blaming you for Kathleen`s death."

Hotch looked down at his lap, then back up at Garcia. "It is my fault."

As soon as he said this JJ spoke up. "Don`t. Don`t do this Hotch. Don`t blame yourself for this. It`s not your fault you aren`t the one who kidnapped and shot her. All you did was try to save her. It`s not your fault." JJ wondered if he did this with every victim he couldn`t save. If he thought he was responsible for all those deaths, he must be carrying around a lot of guilt.

"No, I didn`t, but I also didn`t get there in time to save her. I waited until I heard gunshots before going into that house. If I hadn`t have waited, if I had`ve gone in right away she would have made it." Hotch replied.

"You don`t know that. If you had of gone in earlier he could have killed both of you." Hotch was about to reply, then he saw the tears in JJ`s eyes. He couldn`t argue with her. Not now, not if it made her this upset. He couldn`t hurt her more than he already had.

"How`d it go with the police?" Reid questioned Gideon as he entered the room.

"They didn`t want my help." He replied. "How are you?" He asked Hotch, changing the subject.

"I`m better. Are Morgan and Elle still at the station?" Hotch replied.

"They left about an hour ago. Said they were headed straight here."


	10. Chapter 10

Morgan woke, hearing Elle`s phone ringing. He looked around and saw Elle in the seat next to him, her head against the window, blood pouring down her face. "Elle!" Morgan screamed, shaking her. "Elle!" She didn`t move. He put his hand up to her neck, looking for a pulse. Thank god, he thought, finally finding the very faint sparkle of hope.

Seeing his phone, smashed, on the floor of the car, Morgan reached into Elle`s pocket, looking for hers. When he finally found the small piece of plastic he quickly dialed a three digit number. "This is Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan with the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the F.B.I., me and my partner have been in a car accident. Her head is smashed against the window, she isn`t responding but has a pulse. A-a faint pulse." He said,  
>quickly, into the phone. The person on the other end of the call assured him that paramedics were on their way, and hung up. Morgan looked down at the phone, 7 missed calls: Gideon, Hotch, Gideon, Gideon, Gideon,<br>Gideon, Ryan. Who the hell is Ryan? Morgan wondered, although he knew this was not the time to question Elle`s personal life.

"Elle!" Morgan shouted again while shaking her. "Elle! Wake up!" He could hear sirens in the distance, and wondered if they were coming for them. "Wake up! Elle, please! Wake up!" He tried again, coming to the conclusion that she wasn`t going to wake up before the paramedics got there. Tears were in his eyes as he realized that this woman - who he had worked with for almost a year now, who had become not only a coleague, but a very good friend - might not make it. That the woman who sat beside him might die.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Try again." Garcia pleaded.

"Garcia, there is no answer on Elle`s, and Morgan`s phone is off." Gideon replied.

"Fine." She said, taking out her phone and dialing Elle`s number.

Just as Garcia put the phone up to her ear, they heard a phone ringing out side the room. They all turned their heads as a stretcher surrounded by ER doctors passed, they heard one of them say she was unresponsive at the scene and another say the driver was a 30 to 40 year old black male. No! Hotch thought. It can`t be!

Reid stared at the floor, Gideon looked off into space, and JJ was trying to calm Garcia as she cried. Hotch was close to tears himself, but didn`t show any emotion to his team.

"Wait," Gideon said. "nobody saw them bring in anyone else, thats got to be a good sign, right?"

"Statistically, the only reason a car accident victim would not be brought into the emergency room is if they are dead. They still need to check for-" Reid stopped when Garcia started bawling like a baby.

"I`ll go talk to one of the nurses, see if it was them." Gideon volunteered, he wanted to get out of the room.

Hotch sighed, he wished more than anything that he could go too, but he knew he couldn`t, he needed to get away from Garcia`s bawling.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

Minutes later, Gideon returned to the room. "It was them. Morgan`s fine, he`s in the waiting room and refuses to leave until he hears news about Elle. Sh-she isn`t doing so great. Morgan says she had a faint pulse, but wasn`t responding before the paramedics showed up." He explained.

"Oh my god," Garcia cried. "Thank god my baby`s okay, but poor Elle, I hope she is alright!"

"We all do." Hotch replied. He couldn`t believe this was happening. How could all this happen in one day?

The room was silent for a moment, then Gideon`s phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID, then at Hotch. "I`m sorry, it`s Steven." Hotch nodded, remembering that Gideon had agreed to meet his son to catch up today.

Reid looked up. "I`m going to go talk to Morgan."

"Me too. I need to be there for my baby." Garcia explained, following him.

Then it was just the two of them, Hotch and JJ, in his small hospital room.

"How long has it been?" She questioned.

"Excuse me?" He replied, confused.

"How long have you been staying in a hotel?"

"6 months." JJ`s eyes widened. How can someone stay in a hotel that long? She wondered.

"You can`t go back there by yourself, not like this."

Hotch began to argue, but saw the look in those blue eyes. "I`ll see if I can stay with Morgan." He said, giving in.

At that moment, Reid came running into the room. "I was talking to the ER doctors about Elle." He announced. "She`s in a coma." 


End file.
